<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>耳洞 by muqin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369942">耳洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin'>muqin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>《我从此不敢看观音》后续</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>耳洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《我从此不敢看观音》后续</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秦奋被韩沐伯拎出了办公室，坐在车的后座上惴惴不安，抬眼小心翼翼地观察着韩沐伯的表情，被人的冷气压吓得连忙收回了眼神</p>
<p> 看着抿嘴偷看自己的秦奋，韩沐伯心里酸酸胀胀地，说不出的滋味</p>
<p>系办公室下午五六点钟给他打了电话，以为秦奋出了什么大事，推了合作商的酒会匆匆忙忙地赶了过来，司机被催促地，着急忙慌地，红灯都闯了几个</p>
<p> 系主任看到韩沐伯奉承地迎了上去，学校专门有个慈善基金，韩沐伯设立的，以为是前些天学生们因为奖学金漏洞闹事，惊动了这尊大佛，这点眼力见还是有的，一把把奖学金的发放账目塞进了桌子洞里，殷勤地给韩沐伯添着茶水</p>
<p> 不是没看到系主任的小动作，奖学金本来就是给秦奋设立的，这孩子学习好，却心气高，说吃他的住他的绝对不能再收韩沐伯一分钱</p>
<p>曾经带着手下巡视商场时，隔着几个专柜，亲眼看他在克罗心的台子前盯着一款耳钉看了十几分钟，做着思想斗争般，热心推荐的柜姐都没有了兴趣，犹豫了半天才付了款</p>
<p> 那款耳钉不便宜，韩沐伯知道，秦奋四五个月的零花钱了，于他而言或许只是博美人一笑的小玩意，在秦奋那里却成了买之前需要再三考虑的奢侈品</p>
<p>有点心疼，却又无可奈何，秦奋有他自己的骄傲</p>
<p> 伯哥你换个法给他钱得了，秘书靖佩瑶提了一嘴，你俩不就是发奖学金认识的吗？</p>
<p>这才想出这么个给秦奋钱的歪门邪道，怕秦奋起疑，设立的金额不算多，再加上必不可少的克扣缩水，剩下的那点韩沐伯看不上眼，但好歹也是聊胜于无</p>
<p> 可是韩沐伯现在没空计较这些，他的小狐狸耷拉着眼睛，委委屈屈地站在了桌子旁</p>
<p> 急了眼，他的小狐狸总是伶俐的，狡黠的，带着点骄傲地笑着，不知道受了谁的气，眉宇间张扬的神采都削了三分</p>
<p> 伸手就把秦奋搂进了自己怀里，系主任睁大了眼，一时搞不清状况，小狐狸自己挣扎出了怀抱，踩着韩沐伯的脚</p>
<p> “学校呢，你干什么”</p>
<p> 扫了系主任一眼，语气里带了点寒意</p>
<p> “怎么了，他?”</p>
<p> 系主任说话都磕绊了起来，本来就是一点小事，不过之前秦奋带着学生一起质疑奖学金的透明度，带点怨恨，小题大做了起来，这才意识到惹了什么不该惹的人</p>
<p> “没，没什么大事，秦同学在学校仗义执言，我很欣赏他”</p>
<p> 秦奋不屑地哼了一声，最近这老头子给他使绊子使的多，他又不傻，自然知道是什么原因，又不是高中小学了，就旷个课跟同学去看个电影，就非要秦奋打电话把家长叫来</p>
<p> 不是很相信，把眼神转向秦奋</p>
<p> “你说，到底怎么了”</p>
<p> 没有什么遮掩，大大方方地说了出来</p>
<p> “我跟左叶一起去看了皮卡丘，旷了节课，是我的不对”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯的眉头皱了皱，左叶，他知道那个男生，秦奋的朋友，那天陪他一起挑耳钉的那个</p>
<p>他看到秦奋结完账后把盒子递到了左叶手里，眉眼带笑的说些什么，左叶说了句话，还害羞地低下了头</p>
<p>后来秦奋走后他去专柜问了，是颗子弹头，那之后再也没见秦奋拿出来过，韩沐伯没有耳洞，他想，八成是送了那个男孩</p>
<p> 心里知道不能代表什么，可就是酸酸的，现在又旷课跟他一起去看了电影，韩沐伯想，为什么秦奋从来没有送过他一点东西，哪怕是街边一块钱就能买到一大把的纸花，秦奋也没有主动邀请他一起去看过电影</p>
<p> 他甚至都不知道秦奋喜欢那个黄黄的毛绒球一样的东西</p>
<p> 出办公室门时正好遇见了左叶，挥手咧着嘴对秦奋打着招呼，耳朵上带着亮闪闪的耳饰，廉价的t恤，脸上是少年该有的张扬</p>
<p> 旁边笑着回礼的秦奋，比着鬼脸，示意着没事，低头看了眼自己的西装，定制版，很贵，可他忽然觉得反倒不如左叶那身潮牌来的耀眼</p>
<p> 经常有人夸他年轻，他也就信了，本就是长着张看不大出年纪的脸，昨天晚上秦奋还边拿牙刷捅着嘴巴，非要跟他贴着脸一起照镜子，满意地拍了拍韩沐伯的后脖子，笑着调侃，老韩同志，不错不错，你看起来跟我差不多大呀</p>
<p> 可韩沐伯总觉得少了点什么，终于找到了，那是廉价服装都遮掩不住的青春气息，肆意地，张扬地，扼住了韩沐伯的喉咙，他甚至不记得自己的青春结束在什么时间，结束吗？或许都没有开始过</p>
<p> 也许车里的气压过于低了，秦奋还在小心翼翼的偷看着韩沐伯，无奈地按了按眉心</p>
<p> “你别怕，我不怪你”</p>
<p> 秦奋眼中的灵动又活了回来，他知道，韩沐伯说没有生气就是没有生气，正准备凑过去撒个娇，韩沐伯的下半句话却把他丢在了冰窖</p>
<p> “秦奋，我想，我们合适吗？”</p>
<p> 手有点颤抖，他明白韩沐伯的身份肯定配得上更优秀的人，每天都在担心哪天看上别人就甩了自己</p>
<p>所以这一天终于要来了吗？</p>
<p> “老韩，我……我是不是今天太麻烦你了，你放心，我下次一定不会给你打电话了，你不要这么说”</p>
<p> 安抚地拍了拍秦奋的手，秦奋的手凉的厉害，他有点心疼</p>
<p> “不是，秦奋，不是你的问题，我总是觉得，你应该在大学里找个男朋友或者女朋友，这才应该是你要过的生活”</p>
<p> 本来打算静下心来谈一谈，可他的小狐狸被宠坏了，听不得半点不顺意的话语，红着眼睛一把甩开了他的手，站起身就要走</p>
<p> “韩沐伯你个混蛋，我用得着你教我怎么谈恋爱?你凭什么要觉得我要怎么样生活”</p>
<p> 嘭地一声，车门关地很用力，他知道秦奋哭了，前排的司机扭头问他要不要去看看，反光镜被擦的很干净，清楚地照出了左叶安慰秦奋的身影，疲惫地摇了摇头，他想，他的小狐狸今天应该不会回家了</p>
<p> 应酬时少不了喝酒，心里又有事，饶是韩沐伯酒量过人，回家时也醉了大半，拒绝了司机的搀扶，把手指放在了传感器上，门悄无声息的开了，还抱着一丝期望，客厅没有开灯，门外的灯光把韩沐伯的影子投进了门内，拉的很长，空落落的</p>
<p> 他的小狐狸，好像真的没有回家</p>
<p> 扶着鞋柜换着拖鞋，卧室的门忽然开了，绿色的小恐龙跑了出来，一头扎进了他的怀里，迷迷糊糊地蹭着他的胸口</p>
<p> “老韩，我刚刚做噩梦你不要我了，你要抱着我睡”</p>
<p> 失而复得的宝贝，无数念头在韩沐伯喝完酒不怎么灵光的脑子里转了几圈，最终融成了一句关照</p>
<p> “秦奋，你先别抱我，我刚从外边回来，打了露水，再凉了你”</p>
<p> 小狐狸老老实实的哦了一声，站在一旁看着他换鞋，手里牢牢地捏着大衣的衣角</p>
<p> 秦奋困得直揉眼睛，摇摇晃晃地，都快站不住了，打横把秦奋抱了起来，小心地放在了卧室的床上，小狐狸拉着他的手不让他走，亲了亲秦奋的额头</p>
<p> “宝贝乖，我先去洗个澡，过会再陪你睡”</p>
<p> 嘟囔了几句你不许走哦，这才松了手，洗完澡再回来时秦奋已经睡着了，睡衣的小尾巴露在了被子的外面，捏了捏毛茸茸的尾巴，小心地躺在了秦奋的身边</p>
<p> 或许是秦奋睡的不怎么踏实，又或许是重力的凹陷，韩沐伯刚刚躺下，秦奋就滚进了他的怀里，满满一捧的月光撒到了秦奋的脸上，把他的脸衬地格外迷人，伸手紧了紧怀里的秦奋，轻轻地吻了一下，知道怀里的人听不到他说什么，还是满怀柔情地</p>
<p> “晚安，宝贝”</p>
<p> 第二天再醒时身边就已经没有人了，循着动静走到了客厅，他的小狐狸穿着露背毛衣与开裆丝袜坐在客厅的沙发上</p>
<p> 大概知道是因为什么，刻意的讨好让韩沐伯有些自责</p>
<p> “秦奋，你不用这样的，我很喜欢你”</p>
<p> 秦奋抿了抿嘴</p>
<p> “沐伯，你喜欢吃蛋糕吗？”</p>
<p> 被秦奋问的猝不及防，这才注意到茶几上摆着一盘奶油</p>
<p> 挖了一块奶油，双脚踩在沙发上，大大地张开腿露出了最隐秘的地方，兔子在向猎人展露着最致命的洞穴，轻轻把绵密的奶油擦在了穴口</p>
<p> “可是沐伯，我爱你啊”</p>
<p> 雪白的奶油衬得皮肤带了点淡淡的粉色，小穴一开一合，一点点往里吮吸着</p>
<p> 秦奋伸手摸了把后穴，脚尖紧紧绷起，抓起一小坨奶油丢到了韩沐伯的身上，红着脸催促着</p>
<p> “你发什么呆，来不来，你不来就被我吃完了”</p>
<p> 还在刚刚那句爱你中没有回过神来，秦奋嘴甜，床上床下撒娇话说的很多，但唯独没说过爱他</p>
<p> 可是他刚刚说了，满脸娇羞的，小媳妇似地，看着韩沐伯笑</p>
<p> 一把把秦奋搂了过来，指节伸到了秦奋的下身，沾了奶油放进了秦奋的嘴里，按着秦奋的后脑勺与他接吻</p>
<p> 浓厚的奶香夹杂着甜味在唇齿间爆裂，滑溜溜的奶油在唇齿间传递着，被乳化了，没给秦奋咽下去的机会，全部顺着嘴角流了出来，淫靡地，刚刚替他口交完似的，射了他满嘴的精液</p>
<p> 手伸到后面抚摸着秦奋的后背，呼吸被韩沐伯夺了去，临近缺氧的边缘，有气无力地用拳头捶打着韩沐伯</p>
<p> 韩沐伯一向是自持的，温柔的情人，床上也总不忘了询问秦奋的意见，这样浓烈的情潮太过陌生，秦奋有些怕了</p>
<p> 直到秦奋面色都胀得通红，才把他放了开来，看着秦奋捶着胸口急促的呼吸，眼里都咳出了泪花，没忍住又把秦奋搂进了怀里，手不老实地往下游移着，揉捏着挺翘的屁股，吮住了秦奋的耳垂，不知足地，求着爱</p>
<p> “宝贝，你刚刚说什么?再说一遍好不好，我好喜欢”</p>
<p> 这才明白过来韩沐伯失控的根源，红着脸不好意思地把头往下埋，捏着韩沐伯腰间的软肉</p>
<p> “你这人怎么就这么烦啊?”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯不依，咬着耳垂非要他再说一次，小着声音，苍蝇哼似的，凑到了韩沐伯耳边</p>
<p> “我，我爱你嘛”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯又掰过了他的头要与他接吻，理智了不少，至少知道了时不时给秦奋渡上一口气</p>
<p> 秦奋的毛衣被推的越来越高，干脆直接扯了下来，唇舌在光滑细腻的肌肤上盘旋着，越来越向下，慢慢地吮吸着小小的乳头</p>
<p> 乳头半软不硬的，被韩沐伯用舌尖来回拨弄着，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，很快完全挺立了起来</p>
<p> 舌尖抵着乳头往乳晕里按，这里一直是秦奋的敏感区域，抬头看了一眼，他的小狐狸后仰着头，露出了优雅的脖颈，挺着胸往他嘴里送</p>
<p> 快被玩坏了，客厅像是一个小小的宇宙，外面滔天的洪水，爬山虎般无力地安心地缠绕在韩沐伯身上，他的救命稻草，他的诺亚方舟</p>
<p> 韩沐伯很喜欢秦奋的胸部，不大，像亟待绽放的花蕾，他要用唾液，用手，用嘴，让这朵花为他开放</p>
<p> 手慢慢滑了下去，按了按秦奋已经在滴水的阴茎，小小的，硬邦邦的，覆着一层软软的皮肉，有点烫手</p>
<p> 食指的老茧抵住前端磨蹭了几下，秦奋便抱着他的脑袋叫了起来，手指揉了几下柔软的囊袋，慢慢地走到了后方的穴口</p>
<p> 还有残留的奶油，借着润滑把手指浅浅插了进去，很紧，很热，像婴儿的嘴巴，羞涩地蠕动着，接纳着外来的事物</p>
<p> 稍微按了几下便找到敏感的软肉，秦奋的身体忽然弹了一下，连串的呻吟跟着从嘴里溢了出来，指腹按住了轻轻磨蹭着，秦奋扭动着屁股往手指上撞，穴口一下下地吮吸着韩沐伯的手指</p>
<p> 今天的韩沐伯格外磨人，耐心地挑逗着秦奋的敏感点，含糊不清地念叨</p>
<p> “宝贝，你再说一次爱我，再说一次我就给你”</p>
<p> 半天没有声音，韩沐伯抬头看了一眼，他的小狐狸红着眼眶，大颗的泪珠从眼里滑了下来，他的小狐狸哭了</p>
<p> 瞬间慌了，不知所措地把秦奋的泪水一点点含进嘴里，有点咸，涩涩的，以为自己把人欺负狠了，一声声地说着对不起</p>
<p> 小狐狸向下撇着嘴，委屈地，可怜巴巴地看着他</p>
<p> “韩沐伯，你都没说过爱我，还是你只是喜欢我，只想跟我玩玩”</p>
<p> 没想到秦奋是在纠结这回事情，大男子主义的死要面子让他一直没有吐露心声，心疼地揉了揉秦奋蓬松的头发</p>
<p> “我当然爱你了，你还不知道吗？”</p>
<p> 小狐狸带着泪水笑了，脚尖一点点戳着他的大腿，勾着脖子把韩沐伯拉了下来，恶作剧地咬了咬韩沐伯的下唇</p>
<p> “那，我也勉强爱你吧”</p>
<p>嘴硬的小狐狸被韩沐伯放倒在了沙发上面，伸手扯下秦奋身上的黑丝</p>
<p> 看这东西不顺眼很久了，他的宝贝就该赤赤条条地，一丝不挂地躺在他的面前</p>
<p> 手指轻轻地弹了几下小巧的阴茎，颤颤巍巍地，甩出了一点黏液，笑了笑，俯下身子整根含进了喉咙</p>
<p> 他的小狐狸睁大了眼，脚踢着他的肩膀要他吐出去</p>
<p> “你干嘛啊韩沐伯，脏不脏”</p>
<p> 没有理他，反抗的挣扎很快被细碎的呻吟取代，一圈圈地用舌头绕着阴茎打转，诱导着秦奋发出一声比一声缠绵的呻吟，把手指插进了后穴，一下下地刺激着敏感点</p>
<p> 秦奋的呻吟越来越高昂，又开始挣扎着要坐起身子，被韩沐伯牢牢地按在了身下，手里的动作越来越快，秦奋射在了韩沐伯的嘴里</p>
<p> 红着脸看着韩沐伯，眼里带泪的可怜样子逗笑了他，凑过去含住了秦奋的唇，把口中的精液一点点推到了秦奋嘴里，秦奋要往外吐，却被韩沐伯捂住了嘴</p>
<p> “别吐，你一会还要射呢”</p>
<p> 知道韩沐伯是在作弄他，还是瞪着眼睛慢慢吞了下去，腿架在了韩沐伯的肩膀，高潮过的后穴湿软地可怜，收缩着往外挤出一股股地黏液</p>
<p> 握着阴茎借着润滑插了进去，太大了，秦奋被撕扯地小声叫了一下，停下来看着秦奋，适应了几秒，就开始主动收缩着穴道吮吸，撒娇地用绵密的鼻音哼唧着</p>
<p> 最受不了秦奋的这种攻势，握着秦奋的腰便缓慢地抽插了起来</p>
<p> 秦奋的腰很细，水蛇般不停扭动着，忽然起了坏心思，大力地冲撞了几下，揉着秦奋的腰</p>
<p> “宝贝，你猜我能不能把你的腰撞断”</p>
<p> 情欲夺走了秦奋所有的思维能力，听着便怕了，扭着身子要跑</p>
<p> 韩沐伯也不管他，等到躲得只剩一个头部将将地插在穴道里，忽然按着秦奋的肩膀把他推了下来</p>
<p> 被狠狠地撞到了前列腺，大声地呻吟着，长腿扫过了桌子，把剩余的奶油蹭到了腿上，又跟着腿蹭到了韩沐伯的肩膀</p>
<p> 伸手抹了一点送到了交合的地方，按着秦奋的腰缓慢地抽插了几下，又大开大合地干了起来</p>
<p> 奶油混合着穴水，被打成了白白细细的沫</p>
<p>秦奋被他插得意识都模糊了，求饶的话说不出口，破碎成嘴边接连不断的呻吟，讨好地拉下男人的肩膀舔了舔韩沐伯的唇，想让他慢点，却更把韩沐伯勾红了眼</p>
<p> 时间失去了意义 ，好久了，却仍然像刚开始似地，快速而沉重地捣在秦奋的前列腺上</p>
<p> 秦奋的身体开始敏感起来，阴茎又高高地翘起，韩沐伯坏心眼地伸手堵住了前面的小孔，秦奋呻吟着挣扎了起来</p>
<p> “宝贝，说句好听的，说好了就让你射”</p>
<p> 穴道里已经分泌出了汁水，润地男人越插越快，到嘴边的话被一下下地撞击顶裂了，只能抱着韩沐伯的肩膀呻吟</p>
<p> 轻轻地拍打着他的后背求饶，收缩紧了穴道想引诱着韩沐伯射精，小嘴般不停吮吸着，上好的黄油融开了，层层叠叠地包裹着阴茎</p>
<p> 韩沐伯知道秦奋快不行了，加速地抽插了起来，忽然低吼着放开了秦奋的阴茎，穴道吸得韩沐伯头皮发麻，终于也没忍住，快速地抽动了几下全部射在了秦奋的身体</p>
<p> 没力气清理了，或是享受温存后的闲暇，搂抱着侧躺在沙发上休息，忽然想起什么似的，秦奋忽然挣扎着坐了起来</p>
<p> 伸长了胳膊从沙发的侧边掏出了一个精美的小盒子，明晃晃的商标反射着阳光，刺着韩沐伯的眼</p>
<p>他知道秦奋没有能力买第二个</p>
<p> 秦奋满脸期待的看着韩沐伯的表情，接过来打开了盒盖，小小的子弹头躺在了黑色的天鹅绒上，秦奋红着脸庞，有点害羞</p>
<p> “嗯……我知道可能你看不上眼，但我确实没钱嘛……知道你没有耳洞，只是看到它的时候莫名就想到你了，想着你戴上一定很好看，就买了下来，你就当个纪念……”</p>
<p> 伸手把秦奋的脑袋按在了胸口，心里被蜜填满了，这么节俭的人甘愿花大价钱为他买一件奢侈品，明知道不到，只是因为觉得配他</p>
<p>小妻子逛街时随手给丈夫买的领带</p>
<p>心里的疙瘩解开了，这么多天的别扭也变得杞人忧天般好笑，揉了揉秦奋的脑袋</p>
<p> “没有，我特别喜欢，下午陪我去打个耳洞，给你买个一样的，你陪我戴”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>